Days of the Old Republic V: Samarin
by Psychopithicus
Summary: Samarin Zolus, a fresh-faced cadet in the Republic's military academy, has both more on her mind and more to speak of than the majority of her peers. Those subjects, however, will turn out to be the least of her worries when a mysterious stranger attacks the academy, forcing Samarin to decide just what she believes in.
1. Chapter 1

**Well, I finally have the latest installment of the DOTOR series. This one took a while to plan out due to not having a whole lot to work with, but I think it turned out pretty nicely overall. **

**If you haven't read the previous installments of the DOTOR series, or at least "Dark Desires: an Old Republic Story", I recommend that you do so. You'll need to know some of the events there in order to fully understand the characters here. Now, without any further ado, let's begin.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own most of the characters in this story. Any other names of characters or planets belong to Lucasarts and Bioware.**

**Days of the Old Republic V: Samarin**

Chapter 1:

Coruscant was the capital of the Republic with good reason. It seemed to be the capital of the galaxy as a whole, teeming with lights and life from all possible sources. Virtually anything could be found on Coruscant, from trading opportunities to employment to socialization. As such, finding an academy for aspiring Republic troopers was no surprise, let alone the fact that countless recruits were enrolled in this academy.

A young woman with short blonde hair was one such recruit, sitting on the bottom half of a bunk bed as she gazed upon a still hologram displaying a family portrait. Within the portrait were four humans: a father, a mother, and two extremely young daughters. The older of the two daughters, similar in appearance to the young woman holding the hologram, was joyfully embracing a younger girl. The very sight of the younger girl brought a tear to the woman's eye.

"Damn those Jedi," she muttered. "What right do they have to keep my little sister all to themselves?"

Her name was Samarin Zolus. Some time ago, she had joined forces with three unlikely allies—two Jedi Padawans and a Mirialan Smuggler—to defeat a renegade Sith Lord by the name of Metarrid Leykott. In the process, however, Samarin learned that one of the Jedi was her younger sister Shalanna, who had been presumed dead during the Imperial attack that slaughtered the rest of Samarin's family. While most long-lost siblings would be overjoyed to be reunited, Shalanna had requested that Samarin leave her sight, simply because proper Jedi conduct forbade contact between family members.

Samarin gave her head a shake, attempting to clear distracting thoughts from her mind. Even if she could not commune with Shalanna, she still had a mission of her own. Samarin deactivated her hologram and stuffed it under her bunk, hoping that no one would point their noses where they did not belong. She then hoisted up a blaster rifle and left the room.

The sounds of marching greeted Samarin's ears as aspiring soldiers of the Republic marched to and fro, acting out the command's of their superiors. Samarin fell in line with a group of various species, stopping to stand at attention the moment the line halted. The group was now faced with a bearded man with a buzz cut.

"I'm Commander Herder, and this is my favorite academy in the Republic," the man said. "Do you know why? It's because I want to watch young initiates like you rise to the challenge, and maybe even become great soldiers in our great Republic. I consider it my privilege to be involved in that process, and I hope you all can rise to the challenge. Now, let's begin with a few basic exercises—"

"Commander Herder!" a soldier cried, dashing up to the superior officer. "There's an alarm outside!"

"Again with the lost pets?" Herder sighed. "Okay, at ease for a moment, troops. I imagine most of you will need a few minutes to breathe, anyway, seeing as you might lose that privilege down the road."

With a joking smirk, Herder left. Many of the recruits' shoulders slumped down as they relaxed, but Samarin merely crossed her arms. Letting her guard down would be a mistake.

"So, scale of one to ten?" a burly Rattataki asked her. "How much do you buy all that?"

"I'll give it a nine," Samarin shrugged.

"What, are you kidding?" the Rattataki laughed. "A dame like you wouldn't get anything out of this soldier crap."

"And who are you to judge?" Samarin asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Me?" the Rattataki smirked. "Name's Vuloakk Lupinii."

"If you dislike the Republic so much," Samarin said, "why are you even here?"

"Don't have a choice in the matter," Vuloakk shrugged. "Gotta serve my time, or so they say."

"What do you mean 'serve your time'?" Samarin asked.

"Hey, you know what?" Vuloakk said, draping an arm around Samarin. "How about we go to my bunk, and I'll give you a little 'show-and-tell', if you know what I—"

The Rattataki was cut off when Samarin grabbed his arm, kicked his leg out from under him, and flipped him onto the floor. Some of the recruits gasped, while others lightly applauded. Even Vuloakk let out a raucous laugh.

"Ha!" the Rattataki guffawed. "You know, I like a babe with some fight in her! Makes it more fun, know what I mean?"

Samarin rolled her eyes. As if Jaxx Vorro, the Mirialan smuggler, was not enough of a flirt. Now there was this vulgar Rattataki, who was quite possibly worse than Jaxx.

* * *

The guards outside the academy had little to do. Given the intense security around Coruscant's important landmarks, it seemed like a waste to put soldiers on guard duty around an academy when they could be put to better use on an actual battlefield. They kept their complaints quiet, however. Even the dumbest soldier knew better than to question his superior.

Two guards were posted at a side entrance to the academy. Both held a powerful blaster rifle in hand, and both were highly trained in their field. Their backs were practically against the wall, preventing virtually any sort of sneak attack.

"Aagh!" grunted one of the guards. The other spun in his fellow's direction, but behind his helmet, his eyes went wide. Despite having been there less than a second ago, his comrade had vanished, leaving only his rifle behind.

"HQ, this is—GAH!" cried the other guard, his attempts at contacting his superiors thwarted by a large yet extremely fast object pinning him to the wall. Clawed fingers wrapped around his throat, slowly squeezing the life out of him. The guard's fearful eyes looked down at his attacker, who quickly crushed his neck and casually cast him into the shadows.

"Thank you, humans," smirked a large, dark-haired Cathar with striped patterns across his body. "You have given me a rough idea of this facility's security level. Now let us see if that idea is accurate to the real thing."


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I own most of the characters in this story. Any other names of characters or planets are owned by Lucasarts and Bioware.**

Chapter 2:

"Private Zolus, this is Commander Herder," said a voice through a communicator on Samarin's wrist as the woman herself hid behind a wall. "How well-fortified is the enemy?"

"There's a blast door with two turrets on each side," Samarin reported, carefully eyeing what was ahead of her. "One guard on each turret. Two guards on each side of the wall."

"That's excellent," Herder replied. "Okay, you can come out now."

Samarin climbed out of her cover and left the large simulation room with a breath of relief. This was her third day at the academy, and her fourth attempt at situation assessment. There had always been some detail that she had missed.

"All right, Samarin, you've made some pretty impressive improvements," Herder nodded. "You definitely have the drive to succeed…unlike some people."

He cast a glance at Vuloakk, the Rattataki who lazily lounged on the floor. Samarin shook her head. All the Rattataki had done was eat, sleep, fight, and flirt. The last of those was most often done with Samarin, much to the human woman's chagrin.

"Well, regardless, you're doing well," Herder continued. "But you shouldn't get complacent. That could get you killed in the field."

"Understood, sir," Samarin nodded.

"Good," Herder said. "You're dismissed."

Once the commander was out of earshot, Samarin breathed a sigh of relief.

"Aw, what's the matter, babe?" Vuloakk purred. "That meat-head gets you nervous?"

"He's our superior officer, Lupinii," Samarin shot back. "Emphasis on 'our'. As in, 'yours too'."

"Whatever," Vuloakk groaned, leaning back on the wall. "I don't feel like doing what he says."

"Then why are you even here?" Samarin spat.

"I told you, I don't have much choice," Vuloakk shrugged.

"Doesn't really clear a lot up for me," Samarin said.

"Well, if you want to know me so bad," Vuloakk smirked, "why don't we just head on over to my bunk and—"

"If I said 'no' the first time, what makes you think my answer will change?" Samarin interrupted.

"The way I see it, if I keep hammering away, eventually you'll cave," Vuloakk shrugged.

"You'd be surprised," Samarin said as she turned to walk away. "Some people don't 'cave' more than once."

"Wait, what?" Vuloakk sputtered. "Hey, hold up a sec, what are you talking about?"

Samarin stopped. She immediately regretted saying that. She had virtually given up on reuniting with Shalanna, and if this Rattataki found out about Samarin's sister...

"F-forget it," Samarin spat. "Not important."

"Sounded important to me," Vuloakk insisted, quickly moving in front of Samarin despite his bulk. "Feel like sharing?"

"Not with you," Samarin said harshly.

"Come on, babe, what do I have to do to get you to open up?" Vulaokk groaned.

"How about shaping up and playing along your superiors?" Samarin suggested.

"Why would I want to do that?" Vuloakk snorted. "I'm only here to have some fun if I'm going to live out my sentence."

"Your sentence?" Samarin repeated. "You're a criminal?!"

"Nah, I'm not that dumb," Vuloakk grunted. "I'm a merc. Or, at least, I _was_ before the Republic got to me. They told me how all the stuff I did wasn't their idea of perfect, so they threw me in prison. Then some Jedi came up to me and said that he could pull some strings so that I got out early, but only if I joined the Republic's military."

"A Jedi told you that?" Samarin said, crossing her arms. "Somehow I'm not surprised that the Jedi would go to criminals for help."

"A merc's not a criminal, babe, just a soldier for hire," Vuloakk shrugged. "I don't ask too many questions, though. Someone shows me enough credits, I'll shoot their grandma for them."

"A mercenary and a soldier are completely different!" Samarin snarled. "Soldiers lay down their lives for the greater good, for the safety of others. Mercenaries only care about credits and—"

"Everyone, come into the briefing room!" a private called. "It's important!"

"We'll finish this later," Samarin hissed as she headed off for the briefing room. Vuloakk merely shrugged and followed, believing he had nothing better to do.

Once gathered with the other cadets, however, both of the two went wide-eyed. In the center of the room was a large hologram, broadcasting from the academy's control room. Commander Herder was restrained and forced onto his knees by the one in control of the broadcast. All the cadets gasped and whispered to one another, wondering what this visitor could want.

"Good day, cadets," said the Cathar who had earlier defeated two guards, one foot holding Herder down. "My name is Rheo Kardik, and I would like you to tell me about your Republic."


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, here's the last chapter of Samarin's installment in the DOTOR series.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own most of the characters in this story. Any other names of characters or planets belong to Bioware and Lucasarts.**

Chapter 3:

"You may be wondering why I have your commander in this specific position," Rheo said via hologram. "You may also be wondering why there are fallen guards throughout this facility—assuming, of course, I was sloppy enough to leave any in the open. The answer is quite simple. I wished to test the ability of the Republic operatives in this base."

"You could have just asked," Samarin said.

"Now what fun would that be?" Rheo chuckled. "Besides, my people are—like the Wookies—viewed as animals to be subjugated and controlled. Why would I so easily trust my safety to the very people who allow such atrocities?"

"That's not true!" Samarin shouted, and even Vuloakk raised an eyebrow at her words. "The Republic's people are good. We stop slavery wherever we find it."

"Is that so?" Rheo said. "Well then, cadet…er…"

"Zolus," Samarin said. "My name is Samarin Zolus."

"Cadet Zolus it is," Rheo nodded. "If you believe so strongly in your Republic, why don't you come to the control room and prove it? Since you most likely have a map, you will have one hour to meet me before I am forced to hurt somebody. Until then."

With that, the hologram of Rheo vanished. Samarin again regretted her words. Amongst her family, she had always been the most impulsive one, the one who was willing to defend what she thought was right regardless of the cost. She needed to work on breaking that habit, for it appeared to be getting her into trouble.

"Need some back-up?" Vuloakk asked. "That Cathar didn't say anything about you going in alone."

"Back-up from _you_?" Samarin snorted. "I'd rather go in with only one arm and a broken vibroknife."

With that, Samarin left for the control room. The remaining cadets could only stare as this brave—perhaps foolish—one of their number went to fight for her beliefs.

"Huh," Vuloakk grunted. "She really _does_ buy into this stuff."

* * *

The doors to the control room glided open, and Samarin Zolus stepped inside. Herder's eyes went wide at the sight of her, but before he could say anything, Rheo kicked him down.

"Is there a reason you're treating the commander like that?" Samarin asked.

"His associates have done much worse to good friends of mine," Rheo retorted. "And yet you still believe in such a petty Republic."

"That's because I know the Republic as a whole is good," Samarin said. "Even if you've had some bad experiences, that doesn't mean that you should condemn an entire organization just because…"

Samarin trailed off. Only then did she realize the implications of her words, and how hypocritical she sounded to herself. Had she not condemned the entire Jedi Order for taking her sister? Yet here she was, scolding Rheo for doing something similar.

"It seems you do not believe your own words," Rheo observed.

"No!" Samarin said. "I just…I think I have an idea of where you're coming from."

"Oh, really?" Rheo said. "Please, elaborate for me."

"My...I lost my family to Imperials when I was little," Samarin said. "My parents were killed, and my little sister was just…gone. I recently found out that my sister is alive, but…"

"But?" Rheo said. "Where is the cloud to that silver lining?"

"My sister…Shalanna…is a Jedi," Samarin choked, trying to hold back her sorrow. "Their stupid rules won't even let me talk to her. Even if I haven't seen her for years, even if I've missed so many birthdays and rites of passage…they don't care! They just want a living weapon that they can use as much as they damn well please! They don't care about family, no matter what!"

Samarin wiped her eyes, wishing that the pain of being unable to commune with her beloved little sister. Rheo looked down at Herder, who appeared to be in thought. And then the Cathar began to slowly clap.

"I'm impressed," Rheo said, ending his brief applause. "You've convinced me."

"Really?" Samarin choked. "You'll join the Republic?"

"At first, I thought I might," Rheo said. "But, now that I know that their allies enforce such foolish regulations…I think I will simply find somewhere else to call home."

"Hold on!" grunted Herder. "You think you can break into this academy…and just walk away?!"

The commander broke out of his restraints and lunged for Rheo, but the Cathar merely held out his hand. Shockingly, Herder suddenly stopped in mid-air, clutching at his throat. Rheo casually moved his hand, launching Herder into the back wall without having ever touched him.

"You're…a Force-user?" Samarin gasped.

"Indeed," Rheo replied. "Joining your Republic would mean that I would be forced to join the Jedi, and—as you have helpfully revealed—their rules are unacceptable for any rational being. Which means that I have only one option left…the Sith."

"Not on your life!" Samarin spat, pulling out her blaster rifle. "I'm not letting the Sith get any more powerful than they already are!"

"A pity," Rheo said. "It was nice knowing you."

With a wave of the Cathar's hand, Samarin was sent hurdling out of the room and into an outside wall. With Herder incapable of pursuing him, Rheo casually stepped outside, using the Force to lift Samarin into the air. His fingers slowly curved, and Samarin could feel the Force crushing her throat.

"FOR THE REPUBLIC!" bellowed a familiar Rattataki as he slammed his body into Rheo's, sending the Cathar skidding across the floor. "Heh, never thought I'd actually say that."

"Vuloakk?" Samarin wheezed.

"How's it going, babe?" Vuloakk smirked, pulling out his own blaster rifle. "You didn't think I'd let you have all the fun, did you?"

The two cadets aimed their rifles at the fallen Rheo, whose golden feline eyes looked over his adversaries.

"Rheo Kardik," Samarin said. "By order of the Republic, you're under arrest."

"I'm afraid not!" Rheo cried, throwing Samarin and Vuloakk off their feet with a burst of the Force and rising to his feet. "It seems I've overstayed my welcome. Let's hope the Empire is sufficiently hospitable in spite of its reputation."

The Cathar fled, but Samarin gave chase, firing her blaster every now and then in an attempt to trip up her quarry. Noticing his pursuer, Rheo suddenly stopped and thrust his hands towards her. A barrage of lightning burst from his clawed fingers, coursing through Samarin's body and forcing the now-screaming cadet to the floor.

"I apologize for that," Rheo said, "but you did force me. Get well soon."

Rheo fled once more, this time without anyone following. Samarin grimaced as she struggled to get up, every muscle in her body in unimaginable pain.

"Cadet Zolus!" cried Commander Herder as he and Vuloakk arrived on the scene. "Are you all right?"

"Where's that scumbag Cathar?" Vuloakk growled.

"Gone," Samarin groaned. "I failed."

"It's all right," Herder said. "You were just a cadet going up against a clearly-experienced Force-user. It's a miracle you even survived. Come on, let's get you to the med bay."

* * *

A bed-ridden Samarin was present in the medical facility shortly afterward. Every now and then she still felt pain from Rheo's lightning, but it was nowhere near as intense as it had been. The medical droids had seen to that.

"Hey, babe," said Vuloakk as he entered the room and leaned on the nearest wall. "How you doing?"

"Better," Samarin said. "Hey…thanks for the save back there. When Rheo was Force-choking me."

"Ah, don't worry about it," Vuloakk said with a dismissive wave of his hand. "This whole soldier thing's kinda grown on me."

"Is that so?" Samarin said. "Does that mean you'll actually start following orders?"

"Eh, maybe if I feel like it," Vuloakk shrugged. "Of course, I won't be taking crap from anyone, superior or not. I'll just be playing their game by my rules."

"Of course," Samarin sighed.

"Oh, by the way, I heard from the commander," Vuloakk smirked. "He said to tell you that you're being considered for Havoc Squad, just as long as you don't let your whole 'anti-Jedi' thing get a hold of you."

"Havoc Squad?" Samarin gasped. "That's…they really think I'm cut out for the one of the Republic military's best units?"

"After the stuff you did today, who wouldn't?" Vuloakk chuckled. "Oh, and by the way, I found this in your bunk."

He tossed Samarin a small hologram generator, which she easily caught despite her injuries. She stared at it for a moment as a realization dawned on her.

"You went digging through my bed?" Samarin blinked.

"Hey, what can I say?" Vuloakk smirked. "Dames like you are just irresistible to a stud like me."

"Just leave," Samarin sighed.

"Whatever, babe," Vuloakk laughed as he complied.

Samarin sighed as she looked at the device in her hands. With a click, she activated the hologram and saw the picture of her family buzz to life. A small smile crossed her face. Her experiences with Rheo had taught her something…and that something would undoubtedly help her better defend not only the Republic, but her family.

"Maybe someday, Shalanna," Samarin smiled as she gazed at the smaller of the two Zolus girls. "Maybe someday…we can make it work."


End file.
